Pure
by zebraboymom
Summary: Sorry Everybody. This is a re-post of the story I just posted as Desired One. That is this week and is about treasure. My story is my take on Ma'ema'e which is next week's episode and it means pure. I was off by a week. The pics are for next week's. Kove
1. Chapter 1

Pure

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. It breaks my heart to see them apart. I want to hurt the writers…kidding…okay maybe just slightly maim.

Author Notes: This is a story for Denese925. I found the photos you were talking about for next Monday's show and even though this is a little late, Happy Birthday and some Kove just for you. The title for that episode, Ma'ema'e, means pure.

Her arm was so slight in his hand as he practically pulled her down the hallway to the interrogation room. She had lost weight. He looked down at her as he opened the door and pushed her inside. She refused to make eye contact as he shoved her roughly into the chair and stepped back running his hand through his hair. He crossed his arms. This scenario was not one he had ever thought he would find himself in with her. Not Kono.

He had always thought of her as being so pure. Everything he had ever seen her do had been motivated out of care and concern for others. Even her involvement with the evidence money, the thing that had cost her the badge she so badly wanted to earn, was because she loved her cousin.

She sat ramrod straight in the chair and brought her eyes up to meet his. He searched her face looking for any clue as to what she was thinking, but her face was blank. Not one emotion was playing out for him to read.

As he paced the room he remembered the day she graduated and missed her ceremony because of the case they were working on. He had been so proud to stand there in his dress uniform and congratulate her. Every day since that day she had given her all. Her loyalty and dedication to the team was stronger than anyone else on it. He had found himself caring deeply for her with each passing day, but he had been so caught up in his own disaster of a life that he forgotten all about the look they shared that day in booking. He knew in that moment he had failed her on a cataclysmic level. Would she ever forgive him? _Kono, what have I done?_ He searched her face looking for anything that reminded him of the young woman he cared so deeply for. He loved that girl. She was full of life and fire and love. The woman watching him now was like steel. Where to start? Instantly his anger came back. He was mad at her. He was mad because she let herself get sucked into Ray Maples web. She was so much better than that. How could she forget herself like this? No matter what he and the team had or had not done, she was better than this dammit.

Two hours earlier they had surrounded a club that was running guns and drugs. They were involved in the shipwreck of gold the team was following.

Steve had frozen in his assault on the club when he spotted his rookie with that creep. The man was a disgrace to his former uniform.

He leaned up off the wall he had found himself propped against and launched himself at her with no warning. He stood towering over her chair.

"What the hell were you thinking Kono?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were practically wrapped around that sleaze bag Ray Maples. He's scum Kono and you know it. Why would you do that? Don't you know how much trouble you're in now? This is not the way to get your badge back. Why him? Is it the money? Are you in trouble? You know any of us would help you out financially. Why didn't you come to me first?"

"Oh like you've been there for me so far?"

Steve flinched. She was hurt and angry. Now at least he could see some emotion on her face.

"You're right and I'm sorry, but you don't get to hang out with low lifes like him. You are not going to piss your life away like that. Not on my watch."

"You know what "Steve"? You aren't my "Boss" anymore so you don't get to say what I do or don't do."

Her eyes were cold and hard again. This was not his Kono. This was not the earnest young cop who gave her heart and soul to the team at Five-0. He didn't even know this person.

"What is the matter with you Kono? It's like I don't even know you. We're supposed to be like family. You should have come to me, talked to me and let me help you."

"Oh yeah? I haven't even seen you for two months. Two months Steve! Out of sight out of mind, out of heart, out of family. So where's my Ohana now? Where were you when I was drowning, huh? Where were you when I really needed you? What? Were you too busy breaking in the new girl?"

Kono spat the words out as she glared at Steve.

Steve was stunned. She was right. Cases and the new detective the governor had forced on him had distracted him and he hadn't been there for her. He would regret that for the rest of his life. He had failed her on so many levels. Would she ever be able to forgive him?

The only indication of the pain this was causing her was a slight tremble of her chin. Steve wanted to take that chin in his hand and stop the trembling and take her in his arms and never let her go again. He couldn't lose the woman he'd known for so long, the woman he loved. He did love her. He had just been too stubborn to tell her…show her.

Danny entered the room.

"What!"

There's some guy here from IAB and the governor says we have to release her to him.

Steve watched as Kono sighed and stood up. They were standing barely a foot apart. She lifted her chin and dared Steve to say anything else.

"This isn't over Kono. Not by a long shot."

"It's been over Steve. You're just too stubborn to accept it. Trust me. I'm not worth the effort. Or did you already figure that out? Stay away from me. I'm trouble, remember?"

It made Steve's skin crawl to watch the older man take Kono and lead her out of the room without another word. He never took his eyes off her back as she walked away. His heart was beating out of his chest as for the first time he realized he might have lost her. Then it happened. Just as they turned the corner out of the hallway Kono looked back at him and it was all there on her face. That was the Kono he knew looking back at him. She was scared, she was heartbroken and she was his. He knew she meant that look to tell him everything she couldn't say before.

It would never be too late as far as he was concerned. He would get her back no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

Pure

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. It breaks my heart to see them apart. I want to hurt the writers…kidding…okay maybe just slightly maim.

Author Notes: Steve tries to set things right. Will Kono even want to try to fix things? Will she continue to put herself in harm's way? Can Steve even stop her? Thanks to badhairdays for an idea for this chapter. Apologies for how rough this chapter is on both of them, but I promise things will get better.

Steve spent the next three hours processing the men they had arrested and filling out report forms. All he could think about was Kono's face as she rounded that corner. He had to see her. This whole situation caused a reaction in his gut. Something was not right and he had to find out why. He had Chin do some checking on the guy from IAB. He was trouble and Steve knew it. Whatever Kono was mixed up in went way deeper than some rookie cop getting involved with scum like Maples. This guy from IAB was using Kono. He was sure of it when he came and took her away. What was Kono hiding and why wouldn't she tell him? Dammit! She was so stubborn!

The moon was out by the time he drove down Kono's darkened street. The guilt he felt over what had happened to her hit him like a knife slicing through his stomach. He felt so guilty for his part in this. He had assumed she would be fine. She was Kono after all. He had fully expected her to handle everything the way she always did. He never expected to see her spiral down like this.

What an idiot he had been. He had been so busy with the accusations against himself that he forgot how alone she must have felt.

There were no lights on in her house, but her little red car was parked in the driveway. He got out and walked up the sidewalk to her door. He had no clue how to even start a conversation with her, but he was going to try. He knocked loudly and waited.

Nothing.

"Come on Kono. Open up. I know you're in there."

Leaning the side of his face against the door, he listened for movement inside.

Nothing.

"I'm coming in Kono."

He took out the key she had given all the guys in case of an emergency and slipped it into the lock. When he opened the door and stepped inside it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the room. The only light came through the curtains from outside. She was sitting in the chair her grandmother had given her.

He remembered the day he helped her move it in. They had laughed the entire time as they tried to wedge the huge thing through her small front door. He remembered holding it up sideways while she wiggled underneath to the other side to pull on it. She got caught part way in and started wiggling her bottom trying to push the rest of the way through. He had been mesmerized by her cute tush as she swung it back and forth in his face trying to press the rest of the way through. Once she made it to the other side, her eyes had connected with his and she innocently asked him what was wrong. He knew she had known the effect it had on him. As the guilt spread across his face, she burst out laughing and called him on it.

"You were looking at my butt weren't you?

"No."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, geez Kono, you waved it right in my face. I am a guy after all."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

The hurt look on his face caused her to bust out laughing even harder.

"I'm kidding Steve. No girl could say you weren't all man and then some."

She had winked at him and thrown her head back in gales of laughter. He missed her laugh.

She was sitting in the chair with one foot drawn up in it. Her arm was balanced across the knee and a bottle of beer dangled from her fingers. The tone in her voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"What the hell gives you the right to come in my house without permission McGarrett?"

"Kono…"

"You aren't my boss anymore and I'd like my key back."

Steve didn't say anything at first. She was spoiling for a fight and he knew it. He would have to take this slow.

"I was worried about you."

"Ha, that's funny McGarrett. You didn't seem worried before. In fact I don't have any idea what you think about me because I never hear from you."

"Kono, we've had some tough cases."

She looked down and he knew he said the wrong thing.

"That's no excuse. I…I'm sorry Kono."

"I sat in that hallway all by myself waiting to be called in and hear my fate. Do you have any idea how that felt? I was alone…totally alone. Not one of you showed up to at least sit with me. Guess I found out just what kind of "ohana" I had. So don't come waltzing into my home without permission and expect me to tell you one damn thing. Get out!"

"Kono…"

"Get out!"

The beer bottle she had been holding sailed at him and he ducked as it smashed into the wall and shattered. He planted both feet firmly and folded his arms. He wasn't going anywhere now. He had never seen her like this and it hurt so bad he felt like he couldn't breath.

"No. I'm not leaving."

Kono launched herself out of the chair and yanked her front door open.

"I said get out!"

"No."

"Damn you Steve. Just go!"

"I won't leave you again Kono."

"You are a stubborn ass. Get a clue. I don't need you anymore. I don't need anybody. I want you to go."

Her murderously calm voice startled him and he faltered for a second. Suddenly she was standing in front of him. He looked down into her face in the moonlight and saw the pain written clearly there. He made the mistake of reaching for her and that's when she exploded. Her hand connected with the side of his face and the sound reverberated around the living room. It threw him and he lost his footing for a second. Kono shoved him in the chest with all her might and he backed towards her front door. She shoved him and hit him and he put his arms up to hold her off. When he couldn't take anymore, he grabbed both her wrists in his hands and pulled her up short.

"Stop it. Just stop it Kono. Talk to me."

She pulled and struggled so hard he was afraid he was going to break her wrists, so he let go. She shoved him one more time out onto her porch and with a look filled with emotion slammed the door in his face. He could hear her fall apart on the other side. He slid down onto her front stoop and put his face in his hands. How was he going to help her if she hated him?

He sat and listened to her sobbing. He assumed she was leaning against the other side of the door. The sound of her sobs broke his heart into a million pieces. She had always been so strong. Her eyes would tear up from time to time because of something at work that was hard, but she never let them spill over. Not like now. He wanted to break down her front door and make her let him comfort her. As her sobbing slowed, he leaned his head back against it and pleaded with her.

"Please Sweetheart. Let me in. I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again. I care too much about you Kono to just leave things like this. Please Kono?"

Her muffled voice came through the door.

"You don't understand Steve. You need to stay as far away from me as you possibly can. All of you need to stay away. It's too late. Don't you get it? Take care of the team. I hope the new girl works out. Good-bye Steve."

"Kono."

"If you aren't gone in the next three minutes, I'm going to call the police, Steve."

"Okay, I'm going, but know this…I am not going to stay away from you. I am going to find out what is going on and I'm going to fix this."

"You can't fix things this time Steve. I made my choice. Now go."

Steve stood up and just before he stepped off the porch he heard her break down again. He punched the porch post so hard that he was afraid he broke his hand at first. Once he got back to his jeep, he sat in the cab and just stared at her house. She was hiding something and he knew it, but what? Kono never backed down from a fight in her life. She was trying to protect him and the team. He was sure of it, but he wasn't going to let her take the fall any longer. It was a long drive back to his place on the beach, but his thoughts never waivered from the image of her face breaking down before him. He wouldn't rest until she was back where she belonged with her ohana. This time he would not fail her. Anything less was unacceptable.


	3. Chapter 3

Pure

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Kono needs to be back in the fold.

Author Notes: Your reviews are so supportive. I'm glad everyone else feels the way I do about how Kono is being treated on the show. Steve better step it up or I for one am going to lose confidence in him. In this chapter he tries to do right by Kono. Hold on. It's going to be a bumpy ride. I have to ignore the previews from last night and continue with my own story. I hope I can stay away from any ideas about what's going to happen to Kono. Watch out for major fluff here. You know me. I can't seem to stay away from it for very long. Besides, this is my fantasy of what I'd like to see these two do on the show.

It had been three weeks since the night Steve went to see Kono and he had been following her every day since. He told Danny and Chin he was on a special assignment and to cover for him. Both men had asked a million questions, but Steve locked himself in his office and looked at everything he could find on Maples, the guys at the club and the guy from IAB. All the men involved in the bust were out until trial and Kono was right in the middle of things. She actually picked Maples up when he posted bail. He watched as Maples walked out to her. She was standing next to her car and he went to try and kiss her. Kono turned her head to the side and Steve's hands balled into fists. If Maples hurt her in any way he would kill him with his bare hands. He followed them back to the same club. Once they were inside he couldn't see what was going on, but he had to know how deep Kono was in this.

Once he got out of his jeep he knew he was committed. The alley was narrow with no way to exit, but it looked like the only way in if he wanted to know what was going on. After climbing the fire escape he found an open window and crawled through into the rafters. The club had an open industrial feel so he could see everything that was going on but stay high up shrouded in the dark. Maples was talking. Kono was standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Okay, this has to go down this week. We make this job work and we will all leave this island together richer than we ever dreamed of. We won't have to work for the rest of our lives. How does that sound Kono, baby?"

"It sounds great, but can we pull it off this soon? We lost our stash of guns."

Maples and the other men laughed. It sent chills up Steve's spine.

"Kono, Kono, Kono. Did you really think I didn't have a back up plan? Joey, you and Owen bring the van around. We'll meet back here day after tomorrow. Until then there's to be no contact with each other. Got it?"

Just as the group broke to leave he saw Kono look up. It was like she sensed his presence. She looked right at him like she could see him, but there was no way. It had to be too dark. The way she looked at him was unnerving and he scooted back too fast, bumping into the peeling roofing. A chunk of it broke off and fell down below. A dozen pairs of eyes looked up. Kono's eyes went wide and he knew he was made. He scrambled quickly out of his spot and down the fire escape before they came out. He was rounding his way out of the alley when he heard shouts. Apparently Owen had heard him drop to the ground and was in pursuit. Bullets whizzed past him, but it wasn't until he started rounding the corner of the alley that he felt a stinging sensation in his left arm. He'd been hit. That was going to slow him down. He ran for what seemed like hours as blood continued to run down his arm. Just as he thought he was going to pass out from the loss of blood he stumbled and fell. A slender pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him up. He knew those hands. It was Kono.

"We have to keep going. They won't give up."

Kono wrapped her arm around his waist and lifted his good arm around her shoulders. She pulled him along taking several turns and switchbacks until they came to a dark driveway leading up to an abandoned house up for sale. Kono sat Steve down on the porch and went around back. He heard breaking glass and then the front door opened and she pulled him up and inside. The house was still partially furnished and Kono sat him down on a stool at the kitchen island. The utilities were still on because he saw a hall light on upstairs, but Kono didn't want to risk anything on downstairs. She tore his sleeve back and looked over the wound in the dark. Grabbing a kitchen towel out of one of the drawers she tore it into strips, filled a bowl with water and started cleaning the wound. He could tell even in the moonlight that she was concerned about him. Her hair caught the moonlight as she bent her head over his arm and gently washed and dressed the wound. She tore more strips and wrapped it up neatly. Steve was starting to feel less lightheaded. He was glad he hadn't fainted. That would be embarrassing. As she dumped the bowl in the sink she turned around to face him and strode forcefully back to where he was sitting.

"Steve, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I told you. I'm worried about you and don't you dare tell me to mind my own business one more time Kono. You have to tell me the truth. Let me help you. Please…"

"Steve…I…"

Steve watched as her tough façade crumbled and her shoulders began to shake. This time when he reached for her she came willingly and buried her face in his neck. She fell apart there in his arms and he sunk down on the floor pulling her into his lap. He ran his hands gently over her arms, back and hair. He did his best to comfort her as she poured her heart out to him between sobs.

"When…when you didn't show up at my deposition and then their decision, I thought you didn't care about me. I felt really alone for the first time. Chin's the only one who even came to check on me and he only stayed for a few minutes. It hurt so badly. I didn't understand after everything you'd said back in the beginning about us as a team why you would just ignore me. Then I saw you with the new girl and I thought, well, I guess I'm replaceable. It actually made it easier to do this in the first place."

Steve lifted her head up gently and looked into her eyes. He searched her face before he responded.

"Kono, the governor made me take her on. She's like my babysitter. He made me bring her on the team to make sure I follow the rules. He doesn't trust me."

"Oh."

Kono tried to look away, but Steve brought her face back to his again.

"Kono, I've done a terrible job of making sure you know how I feel about you. I want you to know that I don't ever want to spend another day without you in my life. I screwed up. I did the very thing I told myself I'd never do and that's hurt you. I swear if you give me another chance I will do whatever it takes to make sure you trust me from now on. I care about you Kono and not just like a little sister. I can't stand to watch you in pain. I know I caused a lot of it and I just hope you won't walk away from Five-0 after this is over. I need you Kono. I need you in my life, not just because you're part of the team, but because I care for you more than you know."

He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. Kono fell into him and he held her tightly to him.

"What are you doing with that guy, Kono?"

"M…Maples is planning a huge heist. IAB got wind of it and promised my badge back if I could infiltrate the group and find out when and where."

"So you're undercover?"

"Did you really think I'd get involved with those guys like that if I wasn't?"

"I didn't know what to think at first. You were acting so bad ass I thought maybe I didn't know you as well as I thought I did." 

"I had to treat you that way to protect you Steve. I was worried you'd do something just like what you did tonight and blow my cover or worse get yourself killed, which you almost did. You are one stubborn man, Steve McGarrett."

"Only when it comes to people I love."

Kono ducked her head and the silence was palpable. When she looked back up at him tears were streaming down her face again.

"I thought…I felt like…"

"What Sweetheart?"

" I was sure you didn't care."

"God, Kono, I failed you in epic proportions. I never want you to think you don't matter. I was trying so hard to get us…to get the team back to where we were that I forgot what was most important. You."

"Steve."

"No, Kono. Let me finish. You're always so tough I just thought you'd be okay and once I got the team back I'd find a way to get you back. It never occurred me how hurt you could be. I guess you're not as invincible as I thought."

He brushed her hair back behind her ear and cupped her cheek. Her name came out in a whisper.

"Kono."

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Tears hung on her lashes and her cheeks were flushed from crying. He couldn't help himself. He bent his head and lightly brushed her lips with his. She gasped softly and her hand slipped up into his hair. He looked at her to be sure she wanted this as much as he did. Understanding the question in his eyes, she leaned forward and brushed hers lightly against his. That was all it took. He pulled her close and cradled her face in his hands as he kissed her back, deepening the kiss. He tried to show her in his actions just how much she meant to him.

Kono needed him in that moment. She needed to feel like she mattered to someone. This side of Steve McGarrett she had only caught glimpses of from time to time. He was always gentle with kids, but she had never had that tenderness shown to her. Her heart had been in such a dark place for so long now. She could feel it opening up again as he tenderly held and caressed her. He whispered words of comfort to her in between kisses that stole her breath away. Who would have thought she would find herself making love to this man in a strange house on the kitchen floor in the dark. She gave herself to him completely and all the troubles of the last few months slipped away for the moment. All she could feel was Steve and his love and care for her. As they lost themselves in each other she finally felt whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

Pure

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. Kono deserves the best. Steve better bring it.

Author Notes: Just one more chapter after this. I want to finish the story before Monday's show. At some point there will be major action and of course major fluff. Tighten your seatbelts. By the way, I'm stealing just a little from the previews for this episode. I couldn't help myself.

Kono snuggled closer into Steve's arms as they leaned up against the cabinets in the dark. Her face was turned up to his as he held her close. She was sprawled across his lap and he was cradling her there. She wished he would say something. Was he sorry? Did he have regrets? Had he just been trying to comfort her? Did he give her what she needed because he felt so bad about things or did he really want her with every fiber of his being the way she wanted him? She dropped her head when he didn't speak and tried to get up. He held her tighter.

"Not yet. Please."

Kono sighed with relief and leaned into him. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, but she waited for him.

"I'm not very good at this Kono. I'm better at showing how I feel rather than saying how I feel. First, tonight was amazing. It meant something very special to me and you need to know that. I've had feelings for you for a long time, but I told myself at first that they were brotherly feelings and feelings of responsibility. I can't lie to myself any more. I wanted you tonight. I have for a while now. Second, I want to help you finish this undercover so you can come back to the team. Third, I want to see you outside of work. I want a relationship Kono. That's if you do."

Kono felt the tears start forming again.

"When I took this job I remember thinking as I shook your hand that I was going to have trouble just working with you. I was right. From the very first day you took my breath away. When you stood in front of me in your dress uniform and said all those wonderful things, I knew I had found a home with you. I told myself that I had to be professional all the time around you, but you were so much fun. We did things outside of work and I saw you as you were personally. I liked everything I saw in you. Little by little I found myself falling for you. That's why it hurt so much when you ignored me. I didn't think I would ever find myself back in your life and never like this. Before you say anything else, though, you need to know that I'm scared. I thought I could trust you and after the last few months I'm not so sure."

"Then give me the chance to prove it Kono. Let me shadow you during the rest of this undercover and have your back. I want to prove to you that I always will be there when you need me."

"Okay, but first we drop into the hospital for some stitches and then I'm taking you home."

"Yes ma'am."

Steve grinned down at her and kissed her soundly before she stood and slipped out of the house. Fifteen minutes later he heard a car in the driveway and walked out to meet her. At the hospital Steve flashed his badge and there were no more questions. Five stitches later they pulled back out into traffic and headed for Steve's house. Kono pulled her car into Steve's garage and they pulled the door down. No sense in taking chances.

Once they were inside, Steve popped open a couple of beers and they leaned across the counter looking at each other while they drank them.

"I should get going as soon as I finish this."

Steve wasn't playing games anymore. He knew what he wanted and he wanted her to know exactly what he was thinking from now on. His eyes bore into hers.

"Stay."

"Steve…I don't want to put you in more danger."

Steve set his beer down and crossed quickly to encircle her waist with his arms.

"For once Kalakaua can you just leave Wonder Woman at the door?"

Kono giggled and slipped her arms up around Steve's neck.

"I think I can do that for one night. One glorious night."

Steve swept her up in his arms and charged his bedroom dumping her unceremoniously on his bed and then leaping on after her. Kono threw her head back and laughed for the first time in months. Steve leaned up over her on his good arm and smiled down at her. Their eyes met and his playfulness ended quickly, replaced by a look of desire that made Kono's insides melt. She whispered softly as she stroked her hand down his cheek.

"Just for tonight, no more talking."

"Kono…I…"

Kono leaned up and captured his lips.

"No more talking."

"But I need to tell you something."

"Tell me in a couple of days when this is over. Tonight, just show me."

"I can do that."

He took her in his arms and showed her again and again throughout the night. Just before dawn Steve felt Kono slip out of his arms and dress quietly. He watched her in the dark. When she realized he was awake, she smiled softly at him.

"I should have known a Navy SEAL would be a light sleeper. I have to go."

She bent to kiss him and he held on to her hand as she pulled back.

"Be careful out there. I'll be watching you every step of the way."

"I know that now."

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

"You haven't."

She pulled away and took one last look at his amazing chest where the sheets fell to his waist and headed out. She almost reached the door when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and he turned her in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers. This kiss transcended anything they'd experienced so far. It was a promise and a commitment. Kono was flying higher than a kite as she pulled open the door to the garage and took one last long look at him standing naked in the moonlight.

"I want this op over now."

Steve chuckled and she left quickly. He walked back to his bed, but he couldn't stand the idea of sleeping in it alone, so he got dressed and went for a run. He would tell the guys what happened as soon as he got to HQ. Well, maybe not everything.

Two days later the guys along with Lori Weston got into position as Kono and Ray Maples' gang tried to rob the First Bank of Hawaii in broad daylight. Steve had decided it was better to involve her than for them to try and sneak around. The gang was sure they covered all the bases. They didn't have a clue the Five-0 team was ready and waiting.

Things went as planned right up until an off duty officer decided to play hero and all hell broke loose. Steve rushed forward to the corner of the building just as Maples and Kono emerged. Maples was looking around and Kono shouted for him to drop the bag.

Maples froze and stared at Kono. It was obvious this was a blindside.

Kono had her gun trained on Ray.

"Drop the money Ray, you're under arrest."

Before she knew what was happening, Maples lifted his gun and fired.

Steve saw the gun come up and he leaped out from the building and fired, but not before Maples got a shot off. Kono fired as well, but it was too late. Steve watched in horror as she went down on the sidewalk. Maples dropped to the ground. Steve had no idea whose bullet took him out, but he didn't care. He started screaming as loudly as he could.

"Officer down! Officer down!"

He rushed to Kono's side as the task force swarmed the area and started arresting the rest of the men involved. Her hand was pressed to a gunshot wound in her side. Blood was gushing from the wound and he ripped off his shirt, using it to apply pressure. He cradled her against his bent knee and looked into her eyes. She was trembling and in shock. Her eyes searched Steve's face.

"Stay with me Kono! Please Baby! I need you Kono. Stay awake, please?"

Her eyes started to close and he found hot tears streaming down his face.

"I love you Kono. I love you. Please don't leave me."

Her lips barely moved and he leaned down to hear what she said, but nothing came out and then she was gone.

Steve felt an EMT gently push him out of the way and they started to work on her. He held his breath as they checked her vitals. She was still alive, but her pulse was slow and thready. The words registered with him and he

stood protectively over the two men and Kono while they worked. The guy from IAB came and casually asked how she was doing. As they loaded her onto a gurney, Steve turned to him.

"If she dies, I'm coming after you."

"Stay out of this McGarrett and she might get her shield back."

Steve lost it. He took him out with a right hook and ran after the gurney. He flashed his badge and asked to ride with them to the hospital. They let him climb up and sit by her head as they continued ministering to her. He ran his fingers gently through her hair and stroked her cheek just to the side of the oxygen mask they had put on her. The tears continued to roll down his face and he angrily swiped them away. It wasn't until they pulled into the ER bay that he realized he'd left Danny and Chin at the scene. He called them after the nurses pushed him down in a chair in the waiting room even though he knew they had heard the call go out of officer down. Danny answered right away.

"Hey man, how is Kono?"

"They just took her into the trauma room. I don't know anything yet. Has the governor gotten wind of this yet?"

"Uh, that would be an affirmative, but you'd be proud of your new girl. She's running interference with him as we speak."

He chuckled and then lowered his voice.

"The guy from IAB didn't even know what hit him. He's yelling at the governor and he and Chin got into a shoving match before Weston stepped in and separated them."

"I don't care what they do to me Danny as long as she is okay. That sorry piece of pond scum should never have let it get so far. He had enough on them without having to catch them in the act. Kono may pay for it with her life."

"Hang on Babe. Chin and I will be there as fast as we can."

It was two hours later when they finally found Steve. Kono was still in surgery. The doctors had been out once to update him.

"Steve."

"Hey guys, they are closing her up now. They took her right from trauma to the OR. The bullet was lodged in her side. No vital organs were hit, but she lost a lot of blood. They expect a full recovery, but she'll be on leave for at least six weeks."

"IAB is reinstating her and covering all her medical needs as well as absence with pay. Lori is still on the scene talking to the governor. She's making sure he knows what went down with IAB. Apparently he hadn't been clued in on what they made Kono do. He's beyond angry. Needless to say, Kono is back in the fold. Now she just needs to get better. How are you big guy?"

"I've never been so scared in my life. Guys you need to know that things between Kono and I have changed. We uh…"

"Told you. You owe me fifty bucks."

Chin opened his wallet and handed the money over.

"I never thought you'd make the move McGarrett, but if you make Kono happy, then I'm behind you on this."

An hour later they lead the three men down to Kono's room. Steve stood beside her bed and looked down at her. He watched her chest go up and down. A sigh of relief escaped when her lashes fluttered and she opened her eyes. Steve leaned over her bad and ran his hand over her forehead.

"Hi Sleepy Head. You are going to be really sore, but not to worry. I'm taking you home to my place for some tender loving care when they release you."

"Can that be now? I hate hospitals."

Danny laughed.

"Sorry Babe, but you're going to need a few days before you're up to life with Steve."

"He's right Cuz. At least here they give you three meals a day."

"Hey. Standing right here people. Right here."

Danny and Chin stayed for a while and then headed back to headquarters to meet up with Lori. Once the door closed behind them, Steve sat on the edge of Kono's bed and took her hand in his and stroked the other hand down her cheek.

"You scared me today. Don't ever do that again."

"If we're going to work together it could happen again Steve."

"I know. I just…Kono I need to tell you something now. I tried to tell you before the ambulance came."

"I love you too Steve."

"Hey! Not fair. I wanted to say it first."

"That's the way it goes McGarrett. Get used to it."

Steve leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across hers.

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up. Always."


	5. Chapter 5

Pure

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I hope tonight justice is served.

Author Notes: This is it everybody. I can't wait until tonight to find out what happens. I hope everything gets resolved tonight and Kono is truly back in the fold. They better treat her right after this. Of course I blame the writers. The guys are just doing what they tell them to do. So this is how I want everything to work out. Of course the powers that be have other opinions. I just wish it could come a little bit close to what I would like to see.

Kono sighed as Steve nibbled his way up her neck. The last six weeks had been both glorious and frustrating at the same time. She had spent them all with Steve and he had been incredible. He had cooked for her, changed her dressings and held her at night. They had spent lazy weekends on the beach or lying in his hammock wrapped around each other. More than once he had carried her to bed and she fell asleep listening to the soothing sounds of the ocean. All of that was wonderful.

On the other hand, watching him leave every day for work without her had been incredibly frustrating. She was a cop. It was what she did and not being able to do that for a month and a half was almost unbearable. Of course having Steve come home at night and kiss her breathless was definitely a perk. She had wondered what it would be like at work now that they had their feelings out on the table so to speak. That's where they were at the moment: at the tactical table. Kono was sitting on the edge and Steve was standing between her legs kissing her in ways that were making her squirm.

The sound of the elevator brought them both to their senses and Steve stepped back to run his hand through his hair and look at her from under hooded lashes. He smirked at her as he slid his hands around her waist and helped her down from the table. They turned to greet the occupants.

Danny and Chin were together and their faces split into big grins when they saw her. Each man picked her up in a big bear hug and sat her down again.

"Kono you look great."

"Cousin you have never looked more beautiful."

Danny had to have some fun.

"Yeah, you know he's right. It's like you're glowing, like maybe you're in love or something. Would you know anything about that Steve?"

Steve just grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe."

"And that is the goofiest grin I have ever seen on your face Stevo."

Just then the elevator sounded again and Lori Weston emerged. She spotted Kono and knew from her file she was the woman they all talked about endlessly. She smiled as she approached the group.

"Hi."

Kono smiled at the woman who had helped her. Steve had told her all about what she had done for her.

"Lori, right? Thank you so much for what you did for me. I can't thank you enough. Steve said you had a big hand in how everything was handled with the governor and IAB."

"It was a pleasure. The way these three talked about you I knew I was going to like you a lot. I'm looking forward to working with you. From what I could tell while you were gone, they were all pretty lost without you, especially our fearless leader."

Steve looked at Kono and that soft smile he reserved just for her came out.

Danny thought it was cute the way Kono blushed when she looked at him. Chin finally cleared his throat and the spell was broken.

"Okay, team, we have new orders from the governor."

Steve brought up the files and photos of three men onto the tactical table.

"Kono, you want to do the honors?"

Kono smiled that big dimply smile he loved so much.

"Okay. Meet the Saldanos. What are three guys from Philly doing on the islands? Well. I'll tell you…"

Ten hours later the team called it quits and they all went out to Duke's to celebrate Kono's return to the team.

Steve looked around the table. He was sitting next to Kono with his arm around the back of her chair. He would occasionally let his fingers slip up her back to play with her hair or to rub circles over her soft cotton blouse. He leaned in so he could take in her scent and smiled as Danny told yet another story of the last six weeks. As he listened to Lori tease Danny it occurred to him that now Five-0 really was a team of five. Lori had fit well into the group and he was glad Kono had another woman on the team with her.

Chin was smiling at his cousin. He knew how much she meant to him and knew Chin would always feel guilty about the money and how Kono had tried to help him. It would be okay now. Danny seemed to be healing from his split with Rachel and if he wasn't mistaken there was a little bit of an attraction with a certain blonde female detective he was currently bantering with. Lori had settled into the team and rather than being the babysitter the governor had wanted, she had become a part of the team. He knew she trusted all of them and would protect them rather than rat on them. She had proved that with the way she helped work things out for Kono.

Kono. He looked at her profile. She was resting her elbows on the table and her chin was nestled in her hands as she listened to the teasing and playful fun. Her eyes were sparkling and he could tell she was finally getting back to her old self. The last few months had been really hard, but his family was finally back where they belonged. It had changed with their new relationship and the addition of a team member, but he thought it was better. He knew he was better. He was happy for probably the first time in a very long time. Things were going to get even better he hoped. Next weekend he and Kono were going to Maui for the weekend and he was going to propose to her on the beach at sunset. He sighed just thinking about it.

Kono looked over at Steve and smiled. She leaned back into him and whispered into his ear.

"Sighs, McGarrett? You make them sound incredibly sexy."

"How long before we can duck out of here and go home?"

"Now?"

Steve almost growled at her answer. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey guys, Kono's a little tired, you know first day back at work and all. We're going to call it a night."

Danny smirked.

"Uh huh, all day so close and yet so far makes a guy crazy huh Steve?"

"Danny put a sock in it."

Kono grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him along.

"Night guys."

Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him possessively. Kono couldn't help but smile. She loved it when he got like this.

They arrived home in record time and before Kono could move he had jumped out and rounded the jeep to her door. He pulled her out and dragged her up the steps. After practically kicking in the door, he swept her up in his arms, racing to the bedroom. He dumped her on the bed and ripped his shirt off before he climbed in after her.

Kono was laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

"Miss me much McGarrett?"

Steve climbed over her and rested his forearms on either side of her.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be so close to you all day and not be able to ravish you? You drive me crazy."

Kono giggled.

"I think I have some idea. I miss being with you too."

"We have to find some place we can sneak off to where we can have a "break"."

Kono laughed loudly now and stroked her hand across his stubble. She loved the way it felt.

"I think we'll adjust. I am not sneaking off to some supply closet because you can't control yourself for a few hours."

"You know, I could make you crazy too. It wouldn't be hard."

Steve ran his hands over her body making her squirm.

Kono slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Will we always be like this?"

Steve looked down into her face. He could see how vulnerable she was letting herself be.

"I promise you that no matter what happens in the future, I will always, always have your back."

His face went serious.

"I will never stop loving you Kono Kalakaua."

"And I will never stop loving you."

Steve pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"This is the where I want to be for the rest of my life Kono."

"That can be arranged."

"No more talking."

"Then show me Steve."

The sound of the ocean and the gentle sounds of their lovemaking was all that remained.

**A/N: The End or as I like to think of it…only the beginning.**


End file.
